wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenhell
Greenhell is a dense forest that marks the beginning of Brad's adventure in the Wild Arms 2 game. The nearest village located is T'Bok Village. Storyline While Brad sneaks in and hides from the soldiers who are looking for him, a search party finds an object that belongs to him and leads him to the commander, he recognizes the ID slayheim liberation army soldier and tells him to keep looking before he goes into hiding in the forest. While Brad sneaks in and hides from the soldiers who are looking for him, a search party finds an object that belongs to him and leads him to the commander, he recognizes the ID slayheim liberation army soldier and tells him to keep looking before he goes into hiding in the forest. While this Brad was already disdant and reached the edge of a huge ravine, he came to the conclusion that if he descended he could not return by the same place, and that he could not die because he could not let his reputation be ax. Moments later already he is surprised by a dog that jumps towards its encounter. At that moment he hears voices and quickly hides in the jungle the dog goes to the guards who are frightened of him. The guards mumble something about the others taking the credit and leave in retreat, Brad thanks the canine for distracting the guards and still have brought him a Heal Berry and then the little dog follows him. On the way they still find an old building in ruins and then reach a kind of cable car. After getting downstairs they almost cross with a couple of recruits who talked about the advantages that would have if they were who captured Brad.One of them says that if he took the reward money he would buy a horse and go to T'Bok Village the nearest village, in that insatiable Brad comes the conclusion that there was a village nearby. Soon the two recruits are startled by a voice, one of them says it is a creature that was killing animals, Brad quickly interferes and asks them to lower themselves. Brad manages to defeat the creature and follows his course ignoring the two recruits, moments later the commander arrives saying that this fight was more powerful than he imagined, one of his men says they have no strength to defeat him, the commander remembers that there is a village nearby and says he has an idea. Brad walks exhausted from the battle to and heats to T'Bok Village, where he faints exhausted just outside the village entrance. Walktrough The adventure begins with Brad running away. After you name it, head left and take some gens, and 2 Heal Berrys in chests. Continuing to the left, go up and take a STR Apple. In front of the crates, press X to raise them and then X to (one of them has a Heal Berry). On the cliff, go down the left to pick up an Apple VIT. In the crates has a Heal Berry. After you you will find a dog that will give you another Heal Berry. At the junction, go to left and enter the house, where it has a save point and the "TOOL Kick Boots". Get out of home and use your new Tool on the wooden gate and grab a Bullet Load. Come back to the intersection and follow north. There's more Heal Berry in the crates. At the cable car use the Kick Boots on the pole to make it work. BOSS: Greymalkin: Hit him first on the stomach and then on his head. Use bazooca whenever possible with Lock On activated. Now you're on the map. Press Square (Search System) to find 1000 gellas near the board and an Apple RES in a round forest to the southeast. THE Northwest, continue using the search system until you find T'Bok Village. Name the dog's name (Rassyu), see the scene that Brad surrenders and end of the adventure. Enemies * Barghest * Spawn * Daphne Boss * Gremalkin Gallery GreenHell01.png|Guards find Brad's ID GreenHell02.png|Brad reaches a chasm GreenHell03.png|Brad meets the puppy GreenHell06.png|Brad faces the monster Gremalkin04.png|Brad faces Gremalkin GreenHell07.png|Brad saves the recruits and heads for the village. Category:Wild Arms 2 Category:Wild Arms 2 dungeons